Encuentros inesperados
by Leiram
Summary: Serie de encuentros entre los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito. Cuarto encuentro: La compra de un bolso Fusae desencadena un encuentro destinado entre Haibara y Akako. Para ellas es el nacimiento de una bella amistad, para el resto probablemente se trate de algo calamitoso si estuvieran presentes.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer (para todo el fic):** Ni Detective Conan ni Magic Kaito me pertenecen.

 **Personajes:** Sonoko Suzuki, Aoko Nakamori

 **Parejas:** ligeroKaito/Aoko. Menciones de Makoto/Sonoko y Shinichi/Ran

 **Palabras:** 2.067

* * *

 **El comienzo**

Sonoko miraba todo a su alrededor con aburrimiento. Su tío había vuelto a retar a Kaitou Kid a otro de sus tantos duelos y el ladrón le había respondido que aceptaba el desafío, y llevaría a cabo su robo aquella noche. Oh, no, no la malentiendan. Su aburrimiento no se debía a Kid sino todo lo contrario. Estaba ansiosa por verlo. Se había esmerado en su ropa y maquillaje, esperaba captar su atención. Su aburrimiento se debía a la espera. Normalmente pasaría esas horas en compañía de Ran, el chiquillo y Kogoro, con el mocoso investigando hasta el más mínimo detalle para frustrar el robo de su amado Kid, pero esa noche estaba sola. Kogoro había sido contratado unos días antes del desafío de su tío para resolver un caso en Osaka y por supuesto su familia lo había acompañado. Ran la había llamado unas horas antes para disculparse ya que aunque habían resuelto el caso, su vuelo estaba demorado y recién podrían tomar uno a la mañana siguiente. Le contó también como de todos Conan era quien más decepcionado estaba de no poder ir. Sonoko bufó al recordar esas palabras. Aquel niño estaba demasiado obsesionado con Kid, más que ella.

Después de la negativa de Ran quiso invitar a Sera, pero ella también estaba envuelta en otro caso donde una mujer le pidió que vigilara a su esposo ya que sospechaba que la engañaba y justo daba la casualidad que esa noche el hombre tenía una "cena de negocios". En un momento se le había pasado la idea de invitar al resto de los niños, ¡pero ni ellos podían! El profesor Agasa los había llevado de campamento a las montañas. Y así estaba, sola y aburrida. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que dentro de una hora vería a Kid.

Dio un bostezo y siguió observando con pereza al personal policial mientras revisaban cada recoveco de la sala del museo donde la joya estaba exhibida. Al lado de ella estaba su tío explicándole al Inspector Nakamori su nuevo mecanismo de seguridad que impediría a Kid llevar a cabo su robo. En eso vio entrar a la sala a Ran, que se acercó al inspector para entregarle algo. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto. Era imposible. Había hablado unas horas atrás con ella y dudaba mucho que le mintiera para darle una sorpresa cuando la fecha de hoy no era especial para ninguna de las dos. Se acercó con paso apresurado y siguió observando a Ran, quien estaba de espaldas. A medida que se acercaba se dio cuenta de unos detalles: su estatura era más baja que la de Ran y su cabello no era tan largo. Esa chica no podía ser su mejor amiga.

—No tenías que traerme la cena, Aoko —dijo el inspector avergonzado. A su lado su tío sonrió.

—Así que ella es tu hija, eh. Es como me lo contaste, realmente se parece a la hija de Mouri.

¿Hija? No sabía que el inspector tuviera una ni que fuera parecida a Ran. Con más ansias de conocer a esa chica, Sonoko llegó al grupo y, con una sonrisa, habló:

—¿La hija del inspector está aquí?

La susodicha se dio vuelta y Sonoko pudo observarla mejor. Decir que era parecida a Ran sería quedarse cortos. Si no fuera porque conocía a Ran desde toda su vida diría que se trataba de su hermana gemela. Sus facciones eran _demasiado_ similares aunque si uno la miraba mejor podía notar las diferencias.

—Soy Aoko Nakamori, mucho gusto —saludó ella con una leve inclinación—. Gracias por cuidar siempre de mi padre.

Por lo bajo Nakamori refunfuñó que _él_ era quien siempre la cuidaba, no al revés. Sonoko se rió.

—Soy Sonoko Suzuki, gusto en conocerte. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para ver el robo también?

—No, solo vine para traerle la comida a papá. Pensaba regresar a casa.

—¿Dónde está Kaito-kun? —interrumpió Nakamori mientras buscaba con su mirada a alguien. Aoko frunció el entrecejo y respondió molesta.

—Kaito no vino. Dijo que quería ver un show de magia por televisión. Ni siquiera me contestó el teléfono cuando lo llamé para preguntarle si quería venir aquí también.

—Entonces te quedas aquí hasta que termine. Es peligroso que vuelvas sola a estas horas. —Aoko abrió la boca para protestar, pero su padre siguió hablando, esta vez mirando a Sonoko—. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella para hacerle compañía? No quisiera dejarla sola.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Sonoko con alegría. Estaba feliz que la conversación haya girado en el sentido que quería ya que inicialmente su plan era el de invitarla para pasar el tiempo juntas hasta que Kid llegara. Estaba feliz de estar en la compañía de una persona de su edad. Sin mediar más palabras, la tomó por el brazo y la alejó de los adultos. A su lado Aoko refunfuñaba:

—Siempre lo mismo, tratándome como una niña…

—¿Es muy sobreprotector? —preguntó, queriendo iniciar una conversación entre ambas. Aoko se encogió de hombros.

—Solo cuando le conviene —respondió queriendo sonar molesta, pero la sonrisa de sus labios la traicionaba. Era demasiado obvio que disfrutaba que su padre le estuviera encima.

—¿Y quién es ese tal Kaito? ¿Tu novio? —preguntó en broma, imaginándose que sería un amigo o familiar. A contra de todo pronóstico, las mejillas de Aoko se sonrojaron por completo.

—S-Solo es un am-amigo de in-infancia —tartamudeó avergonzada—. ¿A quién podría gustarle ese idiota pervertido?

Entonces Aoko no solo era parecida a Ran físicamente sino también en el terreno romántico. ¿Enamorada de su amigo de la infancia? Lo único que faltaba era que ese chico fuera el gemelo perdido de Shinichi.

—Tu reacción me dice lo contrario. ¿Entonces te gusta? —Aoko negó sus dichos, esta vez con más entusiasmo. Sonoko sintió por un momento que estaba con Ran. Cuando el robo terminara tendría que pedirle su teléfono y hacer que ambas se conocieran—. Ahhh… yo también estoy enamorada, ¡pero de dos hombres!

—¿Dos hombres? —inquirió curiosa. Sonoko dio un gran suspiro y respondió melodramáticamente:

—¡Sí! Primero está Makoto-san, mi novio y después… ¡Kaitou Kid-sama!

Sonoko empezó a hablar sin parar del ladrón mientras pensaba en su apuesto y misterioso rostro. Aoko bufó.

—¿A quién le importa ese sucio ladrón? ¡Lo odio!

Las palabras de Sonoko murieron en su garganta y miró atónita la chica. A diferencia de su negativa anterior, esta era completamente honesta. Aoko odiaba Kid. La idea le era inconcebible. ¿Quién podría no gustarle? ¡Hasta al mocoso de las gafas le gustaba! (El podría negarlo, pero la sonrisa que mostraba después de cada encuentro daba a entender que disfrutaba de sus robos como cualquier otra persona).

—¡Kaitou Kid es el mejor! ¿Cómo puedes odiarlo? Es apuesto y tiene esa aura de misterio que lo rodea… Además es el mejor mago del mundo.

—Es un mujeriego que se la pasa coqueteando con cualquier mujer. No hay nada peor que eso. Solo es un ladrón que disfruta poner en ridículo a la policía. Todo es un juego para él. Además si hablamos de magia, los trucos de Kaito son muchísimos mejores.

—¿Kaito? —El malhumor de Sonoko había pasado para mostrar una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. Ahora lo entiendo, ¡no es que odies a Kid-sama sino que estás defendiendo el honor de tu novio!

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ya te dije que Kaito no me gusta! —chilló Aoko, sus mejillas sonrojadas nuevamente. Sonoko siguió ignorándola.

—Estoy segura que Kid-sama lo entendería. Para él no hay nada mejor que el amor.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estás eq-

De repente todas las luces del museo se apagaron. Tanto el Inspector Nakamori como su tío Jirokichi empezaron a gritar órdenes para proteger la joya. Cuando las luces volvieron la joya había desaparecido detrás de los vidrios del mostrador y encima de éste se encontraba un sonriente Kaitou Kid que mostraba en su mano derecha la joya.

—¡Kid-sama! —chilló con voz soñadora Sonoko mientras al mismo tiempo el inspector y su tío gritaban su nombre, pero con rabia. A unos metros de ellas las cámaras de televisión grababan todo.

—Muy buenas noches, Inspector Nakamori, señor Suzuki. Tal y como prometí, vine a la hora acordada.

—¡Maldito seas, Kid! ¡No dejaré que escapes! —vociferó Nakamori.

—¡Esta vez no podrás escapar! —exclamó con seguridad Jirokichi, confiado en su nuevo método para atrapar al ladrón mientras dejaba que la fuerza Anti-Kid avanzaran. La sonrisa solo se anchó más, enfureciendo a la policía que sin pensarlo mucho saltó encima de él. Un humo rosa los cubrió a todos, obligando a que Sonoko, Aoko, el camarógrafo y el periodista tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando los abrieron Jirokichi, Nakamori y el resto de las fuerzas Anti-Kid se encontraban cubiertos de un pegamento que impedía que pudieran moverse.

—¡Maldito seas, Kid! —maldecía Nakamori mientras luchaba en vano contra el pegamento.

—Ha sido una noche divertida, pero es hora que me despida por hoy —dijo cerca de la entrada de la sala con una inclinación. Sonoko volvió a chillar su nombre con entusiasmo.

—¡No dejaré que escapes, sucio ladrón! —exclamó de repente Aoko, sorprendiendo a todos. En algún momento la joven había abandonado a Sonoko y ahora se encontraba también cerca de la entrada, con un trapeador en su sus manos (¿de dónde lo había sacado?).

Sonoko esperó una respuesta típica de Kid: una sonrisa seductora y algunas palabras para distraer la muchacha. En cambio, para su sorpresa Kid _se congeló_. Todos estaban atónitos menos Aoko que no perdió tiempo en golpearlo con el trapeador. Kid cayó al piso, dejando caer también la gema que había robado. Aoko volvió a levantar el trapeador para encestarle otro golpe pero Kid, quien al parecer se había recuperado, lo esquivó al rodar al costado y se levantó de un salto. Se acomodó el sombrero, haciendo que se oscurecieran más sus facciones.

—Su golpe me tomó por sorpresa, Nakamori-san. No tenía idea que hubiera venido también.

—¡Esta vez no erraré y te dejaré inconsciente, sucio ladrón!

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija, Kid! —gritó Nakamori, quien logró liberarse del pegamento una vez que su efecto pasara, y corrió para socorrer a Aoko. Detrás suyo el resto de las fuerzas Anti-Kid le seguían el paso. En otras ocasiones habrían corrido más rápido, pero como sus zapatos todavía tenían algo de pegamento se les dificultaba y solo podían dar grandes pasos para acortar la distancia. Sonoko se preguntaba por qué directamente no se los sacaban.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar más, pero su padre nos está interrumpiendo. La joya no es la que estoy buscando así que pueden quedársela. Adiós.

Kid volvió a tirar más bolas de humo rosa, haciendo que todos deban cerrar los ojos otra vez. Cuando los abrieron ya no había nadie allí. La policía salió de la sala tras su paso mientras Nakamori daba órdenes por su radio a los otros policías estacionados en otras partes del edificio para capturarlo. Sonoko y su tío se acercaron a Aoko.

—Eso fue increíble. Gracias a ti Kid no pudo robar la gema. Muchas gracias —agradeció Jirokichi con una sonrisa orgullosa—. A este paso terminarás sobrepasando a tu padre.

—No, no fue nada —dijo Aoko avergonzada mientras veía con timidez al camarógrafo que la estaba grabando. Lo que quería en esos momentos era irse. No le gustaba tanta atención sobre ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no fue nada! ¡Será el romance del siglo! —exclamó Sonoko, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante sus palabras y la miraran sin entender nada. Incluso Nakamori, quien ya había terminado de gritar sus órdenes, la miró sin comprenderla.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Aoko.

—¡Hablo de tú y Kid-sama! ¡Él está enamorado de ti! ¡Estoy segura!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—¡No digas estupideces! Kid solo se sorprendió —dijo el Inspector Nakamori, molesto ante tal disparate.

—Exacto, ¿por qué cree que se sorprendió? Conozco a la mirada de un hombre enamorado.

—¡Tonterías!

Sin embargo, las palabras de Nakamori no fueron escuchadas por el periodista, quien no perdió tiempo en acercarse y querer interrogar a Aoko sobre su "romance prohibido". Lo que si no pudieron ignorar fue la mirada de furia del inspector, que pasó a echarlos del lugar. Al día siguiente el video de Kid siendo golpeado por Aoko pasaría a ser uno de los más vistos y comentados en la web así como su supuesto romance con la hija del inspector Nakamori.

* * *

A pesar de la idea que puede generar el final, este fic no tendrá mucha trama. Simplemente será una colección de encuentros e interacciones entre los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito. El romance no jugará un factor importante aunque si habrá un par de momentitos para las parejas canon.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. La reunión

**Personajes:** Sonoko Suzuki, Aoko Nakamori, Ran Mouri, Kazuha Toyoma, Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa)

 **Parejas:** ligero Kaito/Aoko, Shinichi/Ran y Heiji/Kazuha.

 **Palabras:** 2.387

* * *

 **La reunión**

Shinichi estaba de muy buen humor. La noche anterior la había pasado mal, refunfuñando durante toda la transmisión del robo de Kid ya que no podía estar allí para enseñarle una buena lección a ese idiota y detener su robo. Ver a la policía humillada nuevamente solo aumentó su molestia, pero el golpe que le propinó la hija del Inspector Nakamori terminó cambiándole la noche. En menos de media hora el momento del golpe hacía furor por la red y no perdió tiempo en descargárselo al celular. Antes de irse a dormir miró el video unas diez veces y durante su viaje a Tokyo lo repitió más, mucho más que la no-confesión de Heiji a Kazuha. Era perfecto. Lo único malo fue el no poder estar allí para verlo en persona. También se sentía mal por la chica ya que le inventaron una historia de amor con Kid. Shinichi creía que aquello no era más que una farsa. El lenguaje corporal de la joven denotaba que decía la verdad cuando lo negaba. Lamentablemente ese tipo de historias solían vender bien y la hija del inspector ya había sido apodada como "la novia de Kid". Su padre estaría echando humo por la cabeza en estos momentos.

Ahora se encontraba caminando con Ran y Kazuha. Los tres se dirigían a una cafetería donde se encontrarían con Sonoko y la hija del Inspector Nakamori. A pesar que Sonoko la metió en el lío de Kid, ambas se hicieron buenas amigas y ahora la castaña quería que Ran la conociese también. Asimismo Kazuha había sido invitada y si no fuera porque Heiji pescó un refriado fuerte durante el caso, él también habría venido. Shinichi debía admitirlo, ver por televisión a una chica tan parecida a Ran había sido muy raro y estaba seguro que se sentiría igual cuando la conociese en persona. No se podía imaginar como Ran se sentiría.

—¡Ran! ¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Por aquí! —llamó Sonoko desde una de las mesas. Aquel era un día soleado, sin rastro de ninguna nube y por eso ella había elegido una mesa al aire libre. A su lado vieron sentada a quien debía ser Aoko. Cuando tomaron asiento Sonoko lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Lo siento, Sonoko, pero no quería dejarlo solo en casa. Además ayer le prometí que lo invitaría a comer una torta de frutillas por no poder ir al robo de Kid.

—¿Qué importa? Mientras más seamos, entonces mejor, ¿no? —agregó Kazuha.

Sonoko bufó. Shinichi sonrió infantilmente en su mejor acto por parecer lo más inocente posible. Justo en aquel momento apareció la camarera y los cinco dieron sus órdenes. Una vez que la mujer se marchara, Shinichi se dirigió a Aoko, que estaba en frente suyo.

—¡Vi ayer como golpeaste a Kid! ¡Fue increíble!

Su voz era chillonamente infantil, pero era honesto con sus palabras. Aoko sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Lo sé! Se sintió tan bien, siempre soñé con golpearlo un día… aunque ahora todos creen que me gusta. —Dijo esas últimas palabras con asco—. Siempre quise hablar contigo. Mi papá me habla mucho de ti. Es increíble como siempre frustras los robos de ese estúpido ladrón. Eres un niño muy inteligente.

—No es para tanto —dijo apenado y se rió un poco. La realidad era que se sentía exultante. ¡Por fin conocía a alguien que odiara a Kid! Era molesto que todos se la pasaran besándole el culo cuando no era más que un ladrón. Ciertamente Ran mantenía una posición más neutral, pero no se le escapaba esas pequeñas miradas de admiración cada vez que él lograba cometer su robo con éxito y Kazuha no era mejor (algo que molestaba a Heiji por más que lo negara). Era refrescante encontrar a alguien de su edad que pensara lo mismo que él.

Ambos siguieron hablando alegremente de su desprecio hacia Kid, aun después que la camarera llegara con sus órdenes. Un tenedor se clavó súbitamente en su torta de frutillas, haciendo que se asustara y terminara de manera abrupta su conversación. A su lado miró a Ran, quien le sonreía. Parecía querer mostrar una de sus sonrisas dulces, pero en realidad era forzada y Shinichi la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba muy molesta.

—Lo siento, Conan-kun. No quise asustarte. Quería alcanzarte el tenedor para que empezaras a comer.

—Gracias, Ran-neechan. —Shinichi se rió nervioso y a continuación empezó a comer para no despertar más su ira (aunque no supiera la razón).

—Si no fuera porque Conan-kun es un niño, diría que Ran-chan estaba celosa —comentó Kazuha y se rió. Sonoko, Aoko y Ran también se rieron aunque la última parecía algo avergonzada. Shinichi estudió a Ran por un momento. ¿Acaso sería posible que ella…? Nah, solo era su imaginación. Si Ran sospechara que él era Shinichi ya se habría dado cuenta como las veces anteriores. Alejando sus sospechas y dejando de lado las palabras de Kazuha, siguió comiendo la torta.

—Hablando de celos, ¿cómo están las cosas con tu esposo, Ran? ¿Ya le respondiste la confesión?

—¡Sonoko! —exclamó Ran con la cara roja. Shinichi sintió como se calentaban sus propias mejillas. Esa Sonoko, siempre sacando su relación en cada momento.

—Entonces es un no. —Sonoko dio un largo suspiro—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, dando vueltas todo el tiempo.

Kazuha se rió. Ran la miró molesta.

—Tú tampoco eres mejor, Kazuha-chan. Hattori-kun también se te confesó.

Automáticamente las mejillas de Kazuha se sonrojaron.

—¡Que no fue una confesión! Eso dijo Heiji… —Kazuha dijo lo último en un hilo de voz. De repente la torta de limón que se había pedido parecía mucho más interesante que la conversación.

—¿Confesión? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Aoko sin entender nada.

—Es verdad, tú no lo sabes. —Sonoko dio un sorbo de su café y siguió hablando—: Hace tres meses Shinichi-kun, el amigo de la infancia de Ran, se le confesó en Londres, pero ella todavía no le contestó. Él está ocupado por un caso "muy importante" y apenas aparece. Ran dice que quiere contestarle la próxima vez que se vean en persona. Oh, es un detective —aclaró cuando vio su confusión ante la palabra "caso"—; Hattori-kun, que es el amigo de la infancia de Kazuha-chan y es detective también, se le confesó hace un mes aunque ambos lo nieguen.

—¡Porque no fue una confesión! Solo me protegió porque soy su seguidora —respondió con timidez Kazuha. Sonoko ignoró su protesta y siguió hablándole a Aoko:

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna confesión que nos quieras contar?

Ahora fue el turno de Aoko para sonrojarse.

—¡Y-Ya te dije que Kaito solo es un amigo de la infancia!

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta! Nunca mencioné a ningún Kaito.

Aoko lucía como si hubiera sido atrapada en el acto. Ran y Kazuha sonrieron con entusiasmo. Shinichi solo quería desaparecer. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas? Si le preguntaran, seguir hablando sobre lo molesto que era Kaitou Kid era mucho más interesante que hablar sobre sus romances.

—¿Hay alguien que te gusta, Aoko-chan? —preguntó Kazuha. Aoko vaciló para responder.

—Bien, puede que me guste un poco —dijo, admitiendo la derrota y tomando un sorbo de su licuado de banana—. Pero no es correspondido. Siempre me dice que soy muy plana y otras cosas, probablemente me vea como otro chico. Además Akako-chan gusta de él.

—¿Quién es Akako? —preguntó Sonoko.

—Es una compañera de clases. Es muy bella y popular, todos los chicos están enamorados de ella. Hace un tiempo me dijo que gustaba de Kaito.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—¿Nada? —Aoko se veía confundida ante su pregunta. Sonoko se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad y apoyó con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, haciéndola temblar.

—¡Si te preguntó significa que te declaró la guerra! Debe verte como su rival.

—No lo creo. Además como ya te dije, Kaito no me ve de esa forma.

—¡Entonces solo debemos hacer que lo haga!

Ran y Kazuha también se levantaron de sus asientos con ímpetu.

—¡Sonoko tiene razón, Aoko-chan! —exclamó Ran. A su lado Kazuha asentía con la cabeza y habló a continuación:

—¡No puedes darte por vencida!

Sin dejar que Aoko pudiera responder, Sonoko llamó a la camarera, sacó dinero de su cartera y lo dejó al lado de la cuenta. Acto seguido tomó la mano de Aoko y la obligó a levantarse y comenzara a caminar. Ran y Kazuha fueron a su lado con decisión. Shinichi se levantó con rapidez de su asiento y corrió hacia ellas. Por suerte había logrado acabar con la torta de frutillas a tiempo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Shinichi caminaba con cansancio. La solución de Sonoko ante el "problema" de Aoko envolvió, para variar, ir a comprar ropa. Al principio la hija del inspector se había negado y solo aceptó después que le dijera a Sonoko que le pagaría todo otro día. Shinichi quiso escapar, no había nada peor que acompañar a las mujeres en ese tipo de salidas, pero se abstuvo de desaparecer cuando Ran mencionó que también se compraría algo. ¿Qué pasaría si Sonoko la convencía que vistiera algo raro (léase muy expuesto)? Además así también podría ver a Ran probándose nuevos trajes de baño (el plan de Sonoko para ayudar a Aoko envolvía el verano y un viaje a la playa al parecer). Ahora era el atardecer. Las compras ya habían acabado y estaban dirigiéndose a la estación donde Aoko tomaría el tren para Ekoda. Las cuatro charlaban amenamente de otros temas.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Aoko cuando chocó con alguien al doblar la esquina. La chica se levantó al suelo y la fulminó con la mirada. A su lado vio a Ran y se mostró confundida antes de mirarla de la misma manera. Soltando un _"¡hmph!"_ , siguió de largo, ignorando sus disculpas.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —preguntó molesta Sonoko.

—Ya es la sexta chica que nos mira a mí y Aoko-chan de esa forma. Debe ser otra fan de Kid.

—Solo están celosas. Todas ellas desearían estar en el lugar de Aoko-chan.

Shinichi la miró de mala manera. En primer lugar era _su_ culpa por habérsele ocurrido esa tonta idea que Kid gustaba de ella. Era cierto que le había parecido rara la reacción de Kid, pero de ahí a decir que era un claro signo de amor ya había un gran trecho.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa, Aoko-chan?

—No te preocupes, Ran-chan. Es un viaje corto en tren, no creo que me pase algo.

Ran todavía no se mostraba conforme con la respuesta. A pesar de sus protestas, los demás decidieron acompañarla hasta las boleterías. En un costado de ellas, apoyado en una pared, vieron a Shinichi. Shinichi, el verdadero, se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía. Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha estaban atónitas. La única que no estaba sorprendida era Aoko, que avanzó hacia él.

—¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Los cuatro corrieron hasta llegar a ellos. El doble de Shinichi los miró confundido.

—Él es Kaito, de quien les hablé antes —presentó Aoko sin entender las reacciones de sus nuevos amigos.

—Kaito Kuroba, a sus órdenes —se presentó él y de sus manos salieron tres rosas, que entregó a las chicas. Shinichi puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba para nada ese chico (bien, sí lo sabía mientras veía la sonrisa de Ran así como sus mejillas sonrosadas).

—¡Increíble! ¡Eres igual a Shinichi-kun! —exclamó Sonoko sin poder creerlo. ¿Quién diría que la doble de Ran sería amiga de la infancia del doble de Shinichi?

—Shinichi… ¿Hablan de Shinichi Kudo? Siempre me confunden por él.

—Sí, te pareces mucho a él. Por un momento los confundí —admitió Ran algo apenada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió curiosa Aoko.

—¿Acaso estabas esperando a Aoko-chan? —preguntó Kazuha con una sonrisa de emoción. Aoko lo miró expectante y con un leve sonrojo. Él como respuesta desvió la vista.

—Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo de mi padre que vive en Beika. Acabo de llegar aquí para volver a casa, solo es casualidad que nos encontráramos.

—¡Que raro! —chilló Shinichi en su voz de niño, atrayendo toda la atención—. Tienes toda la espalda transpirada y manchada. Tienes marcado la silueta del cartel que estaba pegado detrás de ti. Eso se forma cuando uno se apoya durante muchas horas sobre ella. Además en el cesto que hay cerca hay muchas botellas vacías de agua y no luces tener signos de deshidratación. Todas las botellas son de la misma marca que vende el kiosco de la estación.

Kuroba lo miró irritado. Shinichi sonrió. No sabía bien por qué, pero le gustaba molestarlo.

—¿En serio me estabas esperando? —preguntó Aoko sin poder creerlo. A su lado el resto de las chicas sonreían, contentas por lo que veían. Kuroba bufó.

—Vine aquí porque tu padre me lo pidió. Además si llego a dejarte viajar sola en el tren alguna fan loca de Kid podría hacerte algo. Es mejor que estés contigo.

—Gracias, Kaito —agradeció Aoko con una sonrisa. El muchacho volvió a desviar la vista y no dijo nada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Kuroba-kun —llamó Sonoko pícaramente—, esta tarde estuvimos comprando nuestros trajes de baño. ¿Quieres que te pase unas fotos de Aoko-chan?

—¡Sonoko-chan! ¡No le des esas fotos a un pervertido como él!

—¿¡Y por qué querría las foto de una chica tan plana como tú!?

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Aoko le dio un pisotón. Kaito contuvo una mueca de dolor, le sacó la lengua y ambos miraron hacia lado opuestos.

—Será mejor que me vaya o perderé el tren. Ran-chan, Kazuha-chan, Conan-kun, fue un gusto conocerlos. Adiós —se despidió Aoko. Una vez que ella se pusiera de espaldas, Kaito le dio un teléfono celular a Sonoko.

—¿Mi celular? ¿Cómo? —Sonoko lo recibió sin poder creerlo y revisó su cartera. ¿En qué momento se lo había sacado?

—Anoté mi número. Después me pasas esas fotos —murmuró él. Al próximo instante se alejó del grupo y se reunió con Aoko, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano antes de agarrar las bolsas de compras. Sonoko inspeccionó su celular, donde pudo corroborar que efectivamente Kaito le había dejado su número.

—Vaya, vaya. Kuroba-kun será parecido a Shinichi-kun, pero definitivamente tiene más agallas. Tu esposo debería aprender algo de él, Ran.

—¡Sonoko!

* * *

Shinichi al fin conoció a Kaito, ¿qué pasará después? *se hace la interesante (?)*

Por cierto, este fic trabajá con mi headcanon que en un nivel subconsciente Ran sabe que Conan es Shinichi. Es la única manera que puedo trabajar con el canon de DC sin sentirme frustrada.


	3. Una mente criminal

**Personajes:** Heiji Hattori, Kaito Kuroba

 **Palabras:** 3.470

* * *

 **Una mente criminal**

—Por eso te dije que no vinieras, idiota —dijo Kazuha mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia.

—Cállate, tonta —respondió Heiji a su lado.

Todo había empezado el día anterior cuando Kazuha anunció que iría a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Aoko Nakamori, la doble de Ran que había golpeado a Kaitou Kid unas semanas atrás (su video seguía siendo furor en internet). También mencionó que irían Ran y Sonoko, y rápidamente él se unió a la salida porque si Ran iba entonces Kudo también iría. Era como una ley natural. Lo que no previó fuera que, al llegar a la casa de los Nakamori, Ran le dijera que Kudo había ido de campamento con el profesor Agasa y los niños (¿cuántos campamentos tenían esos niños?). ¿Cómo pudo Kudo traicionarlo? ¿Ahora que haría? No podía quedarse a dormir en una casa llena de chicas donde harían i _cosas de chicas_ /i. Tampoco podía regresar a Osaka porque eso sería admitir la derrota ante Kazuha, con quien se había peleado para acompañarla hasta Tokyo. Estaba el alquilar en un hotel, pero no había traído suficiente dinero.

Se sentó en el sillón para poder pensar mejor. Enfrente suyo estaban las mujeres. Kazuha seguía mirándolo molesta, mientras que Sonoko lo hacía entretenida y Ran y Aoko con pena.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, no creo que mi papá tenga problemas en compartir la habitación contigo.

A Heiji la idea no se le hacía tentadora, pero tampoco podía negarse mucho. Mientras estudiaba que hacer, una interrupción lo salvó de su predicamento.

—Aoko, si duerme con tu papá el pobre no podrá dormir de sus ronquidos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la nueva voz y voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a la cocina, donde salió un chico comiendo unas galletas. Heiji se levantó de su asiento sin poder creerlo.

—¿¡Kudo!?

—Él es Kuroba-kun, idiota. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te hablé de él —dijo Kazuha. Oh, cierto, Kazuha le había comentado que existía un doble de Kudo, que era el amigo de la infancia de Aoko, la doble de Ran. Kudo también le había contado sobre él cuando hablaron por teléfono unos días atrás. Eso igual no lo había preparado para la sorpresa.

—Cállate, tonta, solo me sorprendí —respondió Heiji y caminó hacia Kuroba. Extendió su brazo—. Heiji Hattori, detective.

—Kaito Kuroba, mago —respondió él dándole la mano—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Te aseguro que no ronco como el Inspector Nakamori.

—Créeme, nadie puede roncar peor que el señor Mouri, pero acepto.

Kazuha y Aoko pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el intercambio de palabras mientras que Ran y Sonoko rieron.

—Ve con él entonces. Nosotras tenemos muchas cosas para hablar a solas —dijo Kazuha mientras hacía gestos con las manos para echarlo. Heiji se encogió de hombros y agarró su bolso, que contenía su equipaje. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Kuroba dejó el paquete de galletas que estaba comiendo en la mesa y fue detrás suyo.

—Espera, Kaito —llamó Aoko mientras abrían la puerta—. ¿Para qué viniste?

Kuroba abrió los ojos de repente y apoyó su puño en su otra mano, como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

—Es verdad, casi lo olvido. —Se acercó a Aoko y levantó su falda por un momento. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr hacia la puerta—. ¡Gracias, Aoko!

—¡Kaito! ¡Regresa aquí!

Corriendo por sus vidas (o más bien, Heiji lo hacía ya que Kuroba no paraba de sonreír como un niño) ambos ya se encontraba fuera de la casa. Heiji por un momento pensó cuánto tendría que correr, pero descubrió que no iba a ser mucho cuando vio como Kuroba corría a la casa de al lado. Esquivaron un trapeador lanzado hacia ellos y Kuroba abrió la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta con llave, apoyaron sus espaldas contra ella y tomaron aire.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—Oye, no puedo seguir mi día sin ver la ropa interior de Aoko, es nuestra rutina.

Heiji negó con la cabeza. Al parecer el gemelo de Kudo era un gran pervertido. Se alejaron de la puerta y dejaron sus calzados antes de avanzar. Una mujer salió de la cocina.

—¿Otra vez hiciste enojar a Aoko-chan? —preguntó ella como si quisiera regañarlo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario. Miró con curiosidad a Heiji—. ¿Un amigo?

—Es Heiji Hattori. Vino con una de las amigas de Aoko y le ofrecí la casa para pasar la noche. Hattori, ella es mi mamá.

—Me llamo Chikage, un gusto —se presentó ella con su sonrisa todavía intacta.

—Mucho gusto, señora.

—Ven, te llevaré a mi habitación para dejar las cosas —dijo Kuroba y caminó de nuevo hasta unas escaleras donde comenzó a subirlas. Heiji fue a su lado.

—Tu mamá parece ser muy relajada.

—No tienes idea. Tienes suerte de conocerla, como trabaja en Las Vegas no pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

Entonces la madre de Kuroba trabajaba en el exterior, otra similitud con Kudo. Se preguntó si su padre sería famoso también ya que el apellido Kuroba le sonaba conocido. Más tarde tendría que hacer una búsqueda rápida por internet. Llegaron a la habitación y Heiji dejó el bolso en el piso. Parecía ser que Kuroba era alguien ordenado ya que su habitación se encontraba impecable, con todo en su lugar. El mago se sentó en su cama mientras que Heiji tomó asiento en una silla.

—Entonces, ¿eres un detective? —preguntó el dueño de la habitación queriendo sacar un tema para hablar. Heiji sonrió y no perdió el tiempo de hablar de su fama en Osaka así como resolvió algunos de sus casos. Horas más tarde, durante la cena, Chikage le haría más preguntas sobre su profesión y él seguiría hablando. No sería recién cuando estuviera acostado en un futón para dormir que se daría cuenta que durante toda la tarde y noche habló solo de él, y los Kuroba apenas hablaron sobre ellos. Oh, bien. Mañana sería otro día. Con aquel último pensamiento cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus sueños.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Heiji ojeó uno de los libros de la estantería. Por su trabajo como detective, había aprendido a deducir los gustos y el estilo de vida de una persona en base a cosas triviales. Una estantería de libros era una de ellas. Había sobre muchos temas variados. Lo primero (y más previsible) era libros sobre magos y sus trucos. Aquello no era muy sorprendente considerando que Toichi Kuroba era considerado uno de los mejores magos de Japón (sí, la noche anterior mientras Kuroba se bañaba había hecho su búsqueda por internet). Lo siguiente que seguía eran leyendas y mitologías. Parecía ser que a Kuroba le interesaba mucho la fantasía. Uno de los temas más recurrentes era la vida eterna y el relato sobre la Caja de Pandora, por lo que pudo ver. Como si disfrutara confundir a un hipotético investigador, también había una gran cantidad de libros sobre las ciencias duras, especialmente de física y química. Había en especial uno muy grande y gordo de química que se notaba que era usado diariamente: páginas dobladas, fórmulas marcadas y notas al lado de ellas… Parecía ser que le apasionaba el tema. Por último estaban los libros de misterios. Había una gran colección de libros sobre detectives, especialmente de Sherlock Holmes. Lo curioso del caso era que apenas estaban gastados y tenían mucho polvo. Parecía ser esa clase de libros que uno leía solo una vez y después no los volvía a tocar. Si había una colección de libros desgastada era la de Maurice Leblanc, autor de Arsène Lupin. No era muy difícil deducir por donde iban los gustos de Kuroba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kuroba detrás suyo. Heiji dio un salto involuntario al escucharlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se dio vuelta y vio a Kuroba con una mochila en su espalda.

—Nada. ¿A dónde vas? —respondió mientras dejaba una de las novelas de Agatha Christie en su lugar original.

—Iba a salir a caminar un poco, ¿quieres venir? Te mostraré Ekoda.

Sin mediar más palabras, Heiji simplemente sonrió y ambos salieron de la casa. Durante dos horas Kuroba le mostró los puntos importantes de Ekoda. Fue así, como de forma natural, que él sacó otro tema de conversación. Horas más tarde Heiji se preguntaría si todo aquello estuvo meticulosamente planificado.

—Oye, Hattori, ¿conoces a Saguru Hakuba? —Al oír ese nombre Heiji automáticamente se molestó. Todavía tenía vivo su primer (y único) encuentro con él. Kuroba sonrió al ver su disconformidad—. Lo sabía. En realidad ya había oído hablar de ti antes, Hakuba es compañero de clases mío y me contó del caso donde te conoció.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Me dijo que el detective de Osaka es demasiado descuidado y arriesgado, actuando primero y pensando después. —Heiji frunció el entrecejo. ¡Ese maldito rubio! Siempre tan arrogante—. A pesar de eso, me dijo que lograste resolver el caso aunque habría sido por un golpe de suerte.

—¿¡Golpe de suerte!?

Heiji estaba echando humo por la cabeza. ¡Él había resuelto el caso primero! Kuroba se reía.

—Creo que a su manera te reconoce como detective, solo que no le gusta perder. Además no es muy sincero consigo mismo. —Heiji bufó. Eso seguía sin arreglar nada—. ¿Quieres vengarte?

—¿Eh? —Heiji lo miró. Kuroba le sonreía, pero era una muy diferente a sus anteriores. Si tuviera que describirlo diría que se trataba de la sonrisa de un gato ante su presa. Sus ojos también brillaban de manera peligrosa—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No suenes tan desconfiado, no vamos a matar a nadie. Pensaba en jugarle una broma. En realidad ayer en clases me molestó mucho con algo y pensaba pagarle con una broma. No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres.

Heiji estudió las palabras de Kuroba. El rubio le molestaba, era demasiado arrogante para su gusto (más que Kudo, lo cual era un logro). Si solo se trataba de una broma… nada malo podía salir de eso, ¿no?

—¿Qué harás?

Kuroba se detuvo y de su mochila sacó un envase de champú.

—Voy a reemplazar su champú por este para que su cabello se tiña de naranja. Solo le durará una semana. No es nada permanente.

—Acepto entonces.

Estrechando sus manos, los dos sellaron así un acuerdo y siguieron caminando.

—Vamos entonces, sé donde vive.

—¿Nos dejará pasar? ¿No sospechará nada cuando nos vea?

—Nah, ahora no hay nadie en su casa. Conozco su rutina y la de la señora que lo cuida. A estas horas ninguno está. Tengo una copia de su llave así que tampoco nos descubrirá.

Heiji no sabía si debía estar impresionado o asustado porque de repente su nuevo amigo sonaba como un criminal. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hakuba, que dicho sea de paso era una mansión más grande que la de Kudo, Kuroba sacó de su mochila unos guantes descartables y le alcanzó un par. A continuación vio como él se ponía el otro par y abría la puerta. Tachen lo de sonar como un criminal, _Heiji se sentía como uno_.

—Solo vamos a jugarle una broma, ¿no?

Kuroba pestañó y lo miró sin entenderlo.

—Claro, ¿qué más haría?

—¿Por qué los guantes entonces?

—Hakuba es un detective. Lo primero que hará cuando vea que tiene el cabello naranja será reunir pruebas para encontrar el culpable. Por eso uso guantes: para no dejar ninguna huella.

Bien, eso tenía sentido. De todas formas, todavía seguía sintiéndose como el cómplice de un criminal. Se sacaron las zapatillas en la entrada y siguieron caminando. Los muebles, los adornos, la distribución de las cosas… todo mostraba el lado británico del rubio. Siguió a Kuroba, quien parecía conocer la casa como si fuera la suya. Entraron a una habitación, que supuso sería de Hakuba. En un costado vio colgado un traje de Sherlock Holmes y no pudo evitar reírse.

—Si crees que es gracioso, deberías haber visto a Hakuba usándolo.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo usó?

—Sí, incluso en sus primeros enfrentamientos contra Kaitou Kid. Ahora ya no lo hace, pero me imagino que cuando está solo le gusta ponérselo.

Y él que creía que Kudo estaba obsesionado con Holmes… Aunque tenía la impresión que si su mejor amigo estuviera aquí con ellos, probablemente estaría viendo el traje con admiración. Kuroba abrió una puerta, que llevaba a un baño privado. Con cuidado tomó el champú de Hakuba y lo reemplazó por el falso. Incluso la marca era la misma. Era escalofriante que hasta conociera aquel detalle. De repente se sintió contento de tenerlo como amigo en vez de enemigo.

—Perfecto, no se dará cuenta —dijo después de esconder el verdadero champú en un estante del baño. A continuación se fijó en la hora—. También estamos bien con el tiempo, falta un rato para que lleguen, pero lo mejor será irnos. Uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, se pusieron sus calzados y salieron. Al cerrar la puerta con llave, Heiji sintió por alguna razón un alivio tremendo al entregarle sus guantes. Kuroba tenía aptitudes para ser un criminal, afortunadamente no parecía estar interesado en eso. Era lo mejor porque tenía la impresión que si fuera uno, estaría frente a una gran mente maestra difícil de detener.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Era la tarde del día siguiente. La pijamada de Kazuha con sus amigas ya había llegado a su fin y ahora los dos, acompañados de Kuroba y Aoko, iban a la estación de trenes para tomar uno con destino a Osaka. Ran y Sonoko ya se habían marchado unas horas antes. Los cuatro venían hablando sobre algo cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ellos y del asiento del acompañante salió un Hakuba molesto portando un sombrero en su cabeza para ocultar su cabello.

—¡Kuroba-kun! —exclamó con rabia mientras se dirigía al susodicho. Kuroba pestañó y lo miró con sorpresa (o más bien con sorpresa actuada).

—¿Hakuba? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con preocupación falsa Kuroba. Si Heiji no hubiera estado con él mientras hacía la broma probablemente habría caído en su acto. Era _demasiado_ _bueno_ actuando.

—"¿Pasó algo?" —imitó el rubio sarcásticamente con su tono de voz y lo siguió mirando con cólera—. ¡Por supuesto que pasó algo! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Entraste a mi casa de nuevo!

—¡Kaito! ¿¡Qué hiciste esta vez!? —preguntó enojada Aoko, quien no dudó en creer las palabras del detective.

—¡No hice nada! No puedo creer que creas primero en él y no me defiendas.

—¡No lo hago porque siempre le haces algo! —regañó Aoko y a continuación se dirigió a Hakuba, que, con una voz más gentil, le preguntó—: ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

Solemnemente el rubio, que ya no era rubio, se sacó el sombrero y dejó ver su ahora cabello naranja por unos momentos antes de volver a ponerse el sombrero. Heiji intentó hacer todo uso de su fuerza para no reírse a carcajadas, pero no pudo seguir aguantándose una vez que Kuroba empezó a reírse a lo loco. Ver a Hakuba con el cabello naranja había sido imperdible.

—L-Lo si-siento. Es que te vez muy gracioso —se disculpó entre risas Kuroba mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Aoko lo miró más enojada aun.

—A mí no me parece nada graciosa. Discúlpate con él. Ahora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por reírme? No tienes ninguna prueba que entré a su casa. Además ayer pasé la tarde con Hattori. ¿O acaso dudas también de él?

Todos fijaron ahora su mirada en él y por una vez a Heiji no le gustó ser el centro de atención. No era bueno mintiendo. Puede que lo negara frente a los demás, pero incluso él estaba al tanto de aquello. Era demasiado honesto y probablemente su cara ya lo estaría delatando juzgando por la mirada dura de Kazuha.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Entonces sí hiciste algo! —exclamó Kazuha y lo siguió mirando con dureza. Por su lado, Kuroba lo miraba entre una mezcla de decepción y traición. Hakuba se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que todos lo miraran a él nuevamente.

—En realidad sí tengo una prueba de que fuiste tú, Kuroba-kun. O más bien, tengo una prueba que _Hattori-kun_ lo hizo, con quien admitiste recién haber pasado toda la tarde con él, momentos en que no había nadie casualmente en mi casa. —El detective sacó una bolsita transparente que contenía un pelo oscuro—. Este pelo lo encontré en mi habitación. Le hice un análisis en el laboratorio de mi casa, ya sabes cuál, el que usé una vez para analizar el ADN de Kaitou Kid, y me dio positivo. Este cabello le pertenece a Hattori-kun. Ahora, ¿me explicarás cómo llegó a mi casa cuando nunca antes lo invité?

Hakuba portaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Aoko por su parte fulminaba con su mirada a Kuroba. Hakuba se excusó un momento para regresar a su auto y de su baúl sacó un trapeador, que se lo pasó a Aoko. Al ver la acción del rubio, el principal culpable de la broma salió corriendo de un disparo. Aoko no tardó en seguirle el paso mientras gritaba su nombre e intentaba golpearlo ante las miradas estupefactas de los transeúntes. Heiji se rió y hubiera seguido por un rato más si Kazuha no lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad al llamar su atención.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes tanto? ¡Discúlpate también!

El moreno palideció al ver su gélida mirada y sus puños cerrados.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—No puedo creer que me hayas golpeado también —murmuró Heiji mientras se sobaba el brazo. Resultaba ser que Kazuha no tuvo que hacer nada para devolverlo a su lugar. Antes que ella pudiera tomar acción Kuroba y Aoko pasaron su lado, y como consecuencia terminó recibiendo un golpe por parte de ella.

—Cállate, te lo mereces por estúpido —reprendió Kazuha a su lado. Heiji la siguió mirando molesto. Aoko, quien estaba al otro lado de Kazuha, al menos se mostraba un poco arrepentida.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —inquirió con impaciencia. Afortunadamente Hakuba ya se había marchado y, después de recuperarse de los golpes de Aoko, los cuatro siguieron su camino a la estación de trenes donde de repente, al pasar por una cerrajería, Kuroba dijo que debía hacer algo y les pidió que lo esperaran por un momento. Al parecer su madre había perdido la llave de su casa y le había pedido a su hijo que le hiciera una copia.

—No seas impaciente y espera. Todavía falta para nuestro tren.

Heiji bufó, pero no dijo nada más. Cinco minutos después Kuroba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salió del negocio y retomaron su camino. Le alivió llegar a la estación sin ninguna otra interrupción.

—Fue una pijamada muy divertida, Aoko-chan. La próxima vez deberíamos hacer una en mi casa. Te encantará Osaka —dijo Kazuha mientras se despedía de ella. Aoko asintió con alegría.

—Le preguntaré a mi papá cuando pueda ir y arreglamos una.

—O podríamos ir sin avisarle y sorprenderla. Las visitas sorpresas siempre son divertidas —intervino Kuroba. Aoko puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras.

—Seguro que quieres vengarte de Hattori-kun por arruinarte la broma. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado —le advirtió Aoko aunque juzgando por su sonrisa y su mirada juguetona claramente no lo decía en serio.

—Creo que puedo soportar todo lo que haga —respondió él sin hablar en serio también y le dio la mano a Kuroba—. Espero verte pronto, Kuroba.

—Créeme, lo harás —contestó el mago con una sonrisa enigmática. Kazuha se despidió también de él y se dio vuelta para entrar al tren. Heiji, que se había estado despidiendo de Aoko también, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo. No obstante, antes de poder entrar al tren Kuroba tomó su brazo—. Hattori, casi lo olvido. Ten. —De su bolsillo sacó un juego de llaves. _Su juego de llaves_ y las puso sobre su mano derecha—. Será mejor que te apures o perderás el tren.

Kuroba le dio un empujoncito para que entrara y, como si lo hubiera predicho, las puertas se cerraron a continuación. Empezó a mover su mano en un gesto de despedida y pronto Aoko se unió. A su lado Kazuha hacía lo mismo de manera animada. Heiji por otra parte tenía la boca abierta de la estupefacción, todavía sin poder reaccionar por completo mientras su mente unía las piezas y deducía que llaves realmente había copiado Kuroba. Observó la sonrisa predatoria del mago y recordó las palabras que momentos atrás habían intercambiado. Ahora una visita sorpresa no sonaba tan llamativa, especialmente cuando se daba cuenta que en aquel fin de semana se la pasó hablando sobre todos los detalles de su vida: sus hábitos, su casa, su familia, sus amigos… Kuroba realmente tenía una mente criminal. Una mente criminal de temer.

* * *

Ay, Heiji, eso te pasa por hacerte amigo de un criminal XP Especialmente después de arruinarle (en su opinión) su perfecta broma.

Sobre mi razonamiento de los libros que tiene Kaito. Creo que para conocer cómo trabaja la mente de un detective lo veo leyendo ese tipo de novelas (que no solo se resumen a Sherlock Holmes sino a otros más). Para sus inventos, especialmente sus bombas de humo somníferas, necesita de la química y otras ciencias duras. El resto de los libros (Lupin, mitologías, magia...) son autoexplicativos.

Esta semana empiezo a rendir exámenes así que probablemente me tarde con el siguiente capítulo.


	4. La bruja y la científica

**Personajes:** Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara), Akako Koizumi, Keiko Momoi.

 **Palabras:** 3.164

* * *

 **La bruja y la científica**

Shiho se fijó la hora en su reloj pulsera y a continuación miró con impaciencia el semáforo para que cambiara de luz y pudiera seguir corriendo. Todo había sido culpa del profesor. El hombre no solo se había quedado dormido sino que se olvidó llenar el día anterior el tanque de gasolina, por lo que el auto se quedó parado en la calle a medio camino. Después de haber recibido ayuda de algunas personas que pasaban por los alrededores y se ofrecieran a empujarlo a un lugar para estacionarlo, debieron tomar un taxi. Finalmente cuando se bajaron pasaron por una cafetería que exhibía varios postres y el hombre se detuvo por varios minutos a observarlos (o más bien, a babearlos). Esto como consecuencia trajo un gran retraso de tres horas, un profesor hambriento y una Shiho _muy molesta_. Viendo que si intentaba convencerlo a que desistiera de comer uno de esos postres le traería más retraso, terminó concediendo que él fuera adentro (con la condición que no se pasara de las dos porciones aunque sospechaba que haría caso omiso a eso como otras veces que lo dejó solo) mientras ella seguía de largo.

¿Por qué estaba tan apurada? La respuesta era elemental: hoy era el día que salía a la venta el nuevo bolso de mano de la marca Fusae y Shiho estaba decidida a tenerla en sus manos. Si no llegaba pronto lo más probable era que no quedaría ningún modelo más. Resopló. De haber sabido que pasaría esto habría accedido a la oferta de Subaru de llevarla, pero no, tuvo que negarse.

En lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero probablemente haya sido tres minutos, el semáforo cambió de luz y Shiho pudo avanzar, prosiguiendo así a una tienda que estaba unos metros a la derecha. El lugar estaba alborotado de personas, especialmente de mujeres. Si había algo bueno de tener el cuerpo de una niña era la facilidad de escabullirse que uno tenía en una multitud. En tan solo pocos minutos pudo llegar a la sección donde se exhibían los artículos de la marca Fusae. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que estaba todo vacío antes de notar que todavía quedaba un bolso de mano. Fue automático lo suyo. Ni siquiera registró a la joven que estaba al lado del bolso y estiraba su brazo para tomarla. Shiho simplemente dio un gran salto y agarró lo por un extremo al mismo tiempo que la otra mano tomaba el otro extremo.

Dándose cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de la joven, Shiho le lanzó una mirada dura y tomó con más fuerza su extremo. Su contrincante, una adolescente pelirroja muy bella, lejos de sorprenderse o intimidarse que una niña diez años menor que ella la mirara de esa manera le devolvió la mirada desafiante y tironeó de su agarre. Shiho le respondió tirando para su lado. Pronto comenzó una batalla donde las dos tironeaban la cartera hacia ellas mismas. Esto no tardó en llamar la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban dentro del local.

—Disculpen, ¿qué sucede aquí? —preguntó una de las empleadas más jóvenes, lista para ponerle fin a la disputa. Aprovechando la oportunidad Shiho no perdió tiempo en usar su voz más chillona de llanto que engañaba a cualquier adulto.

—¡Quiero la cartera y ella no me la quiere dar! —Se pasó una mano sobre los ojos para terminar la ilusión de que lloraba. La vendedora endureció su mirada y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja. Perfecto. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Sabía que estaba usando un truco sucio, pero no le importaba. En primer lugar, ella perteneció a una organización criminal gran parte de su vida. No era una persona que jugara limpio.

Esperó muchas cosas. Esperó que la adolescente soltara su agarre, esperó que se sintiera avergonzada y creara excusas débiles. Lo que no se esperó fuera que ella se riera. Juzgando por la reacción de la vendedora, ella tampoco.

—Lo siento mucho. Creo que ha habido un malentendido. Mi hermana y yo estábamos jugando y nos dejamos llevar.

Shiho la miró sorprendida. ¿Hermana? ¿Qué diablos…?

—¿Hermana? ¿Es eso cierto, pequeña? —preguntó la vendedora agachándose un poco para estar más a su altura.

Abrió la boca para negarse ante tal disparate.

—Sí.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, más perturbada aun. Se suponía que diría "no". No tenía sentido. Era casi como si alguien hubiese puesto la palabra en su boca.

—Como ve, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. A… —La miró un momento nuevamente y Shiho sintió como su boca se abría en contra de su voluntad.

—Shiho.

Se tapó la boca con horror. Había dado su nombre y no cualquiera. No había dicho Ai, había dicho Shiho, _su verdadero nombre_. Un nombre que _nadie_ en su nueva vida debía saber. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Cómo podía controlarla de esa manera?

—A Shiho, —continuó como si nada hubiera pasado—, le gusta tomarse en serio sus juegos. Además está un poco molesta porque le dije hoy más temprano que al terminar nuestra compra iríamos a tomar un helado, pero no traje suficiente dinero. Ya sabe cómo son los niños.

Se rió de nuevo un poco y las personas a su alrededor, incluida la vendedora, se rieron también mientras que otros asentían con la cabeza en entendimiento. Shiho quiso gritar, quiso hacer algo para llamar la atención y decir que ni la conocía, pero ni su boca ni su cuerpo no se movían. La vendedora tomó la cartera.

—La llevaré a la caja entonces. Acompáñenme, por favor.

La mujer empezó a caminar. Shiho sentía como si tuviese clavado los pies sobre la tierra. Estaba tan preocupada que ni registró la acción de la vendedora. ¿Acaso estaba frente a un miembro de la Organización? No podía ser posible. En ningún momento sintió esa presencia agobiante que solo las personas de aquella organización podían tener. Entonces, ¿quién era? ¿C-

—Shiho-san. —La melodiosa voz de la pelirroja la sacó por un momento de sus cavilaciones. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba agachada a su altura y la llamó en un susurro. Nadie en su alrededor las miraba—. Será mejor que arreglemos este asunto afuera.

—¿Arreglemos?

Aquellas la alarmaron más. ¿Qué arreglarían? ¿Las condiciones de su captura? ¿Cuándo vendría Gin a buscarla? Sintió un escalofrío ante el mero pensamiento de aquel hombre.

—Sobre quien se quedará con el bolso. Creo que una competencia más limpia sería mejor y no armaríamos una escena. Me disculpo si te asusté demasiado con mi magia. No suelo utilizarla con los niños, pero como eres un caso especial decidí hacer una excepción.

Shiho la miró extrañada. ¿Magia? ¿De qué hablaba?

—¿No vas a llamar a Gin? —preguntó todavía con temor, sin importarle que sonara realmente como una niña. La adolescente se mostró confundida por primera vez desde que la vio.

—¿Quién es Gin? —Shiho sintió como se le liberaba una presión en el pecho. Ella… ella no conocía Gin. No tenía nada para constatarlo, pero algo en su interior, llámese instinto o no, le decía que la joven decía la verdad—. Vamos, dividiremos la compra y después la que gane le dará la otra parte a la perdedora. Será una competencia justa y prometo que no usaré más la magia sobre ti.

La pelirroja se levantó y tomó su mano, probablemente para no salirse del papel de la hermana mayor. ¿Estaba ante alguien que podía usar la magia? La sola idea carecía de lógica y habría hecho que Kudo entrara en un estado de negación, pero a diferencia de él, Shiho estaba más abierta a otras posibilidades (era imposible sin saber los verdaderos planes de _aquella persona_ de la Organización). Además había sentido en carne propia esa misma magia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Media hora más tarde de haber efectuado la compra Shiho se encontraba sentada en un banco del parque más cercano. A su lado había una bolsa que contenía la cartera de Fusae. La pelirroja se encontraba unos metros alejada de ella terminando una llamada. Finalmente terminó de hablar y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se sentó a su lado.

—Todavía no me he presentado, ¿cierto? Me llamo Akako Koizumi.

—Ai Haibara —contestó, aliviada de ver que podía decir su otro nombre sin ningún problema. Si la joven estaba confundida por haberse presentado con un nuevo nombre no lo mostró.

—Mucho gusto, Haibara-san. Lamento nuevamente lo que sucedió antes, pero debíamos salir de esa situación y no se me ocurría otra idea.

—¿Eres una maga entonces?

Por primera vez desde que se vieron Koizumi se mostró ofendida.

—Soy una bruja, no me confundas por algo tan bajo. A diferencia de esos imitadores que engañan a las personas con sus trucos, los míos son reales.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó aunque no se sintiera muy apenada en realidad—. No sé mucho del tema.

—Es normal. Muy pocos saben sobre la existencia de la magia y suelen cometer mucho ese error. A veces creo que es una pena que debamos mantenerlo en secreto.

Ante esa revelación Shiho enarcó las cejas.

—Y sin embargo, me dijiste sin apenas conocerme que podías usar magia. ¿No tendrías que ocultarlo mejor?

—Ya te lo dije, eres un caso especial. Con cualquier otro hubiera usado un hechizo más potente que habría hecho que no estuviera consciente que lo estaba manipulando con magia.

—¿Y por qué soy especial?

—Porque no eres una niña realmente.

Shiho intentó no mostrarse sorprendida, pero la alarma se disparó una vez más en su cuerpo. _Sabía_ que no estaba con alguien de la Organización, pero no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sin querer todavía revelar la verdad.

—Que no eres una niña, ya te lo dije. Desconozco las razones del cómo y por qué terminaste así. No parece haber sido obra de la magia, lo que quiere decir que fue algo proveniente de la ciencia. Y el por qué sé que no eres lo que aparentas es por tu aura. Puedo ver el aura de la personas y el aura de un niño es extremadamente fácil de identificar por su pureza. Tú en cambio tienes el aura de una persona cercana a mi edad, que es muy diferente.

—Debo tener el aura negra entonces —dijo medio en serio y medio en broma. Koizumi sonrió enigmáticamente sin afirmarle o negarle su afirmación—. ¿Y cómo será tu famosa competencia? —inquirió, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Llamé a una compañera de clases para que viniera. Es una experta en todos los artículos Fusae. Pensé que ella podría servir de jueza. Ella nos hará varias preguntas y la que más se equivoca pierde.

—Una competencia para ver quien es digna de tener el nuevo bolso. Me gusta.

—Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo.

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa. Si otra persona hubiera estado presente, como Kudo por ejemplo, habría sentido escalofríos al verlas. No era el tipo de sonrisa inocente que uno vería, no. Era esa sonrisa oscura y arrogante que atemorizaba a los demás. No obstante, debía aclararse que no se miraban maliciosamente, simplemente ambas reconocían a la otra como su igual y podían dejar salir a la luz aquel lado que normalmente mantenían oculto frente a los demás.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —interrumpió la voz de una chica. Las dos rompieron su mirada y la dirigieron a la recién llegada. La joven tenía poyada sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tomaba aire para calmarse. Parecía que había venido corriendo. Tenía el cabello castaño agarrado en dos coletas. Una vez que pudo normalizar su respiración, volvió a hablarles—. Espero no haber tardado demasiado.

—No te preocupes, estuvimos hablando mientras te esperábamos. Haibara-san, te presento a Keiko Momoi, mi compañera de clases de quien te hablé. Momoi-san, ella es Ai Haibara.

—Mucho gusto, Ai-chan —la saludó cálidamente Momoi. Shiho asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un gusto.

—¿Segura qué quieres hacer esto? —preguntó preocupada y a continuación miró a Koizumi con dureza—. ¿No te parece injusto competir con una niña diez años menor que tú?

—No realmente —respondió la bruja despreocupada.

La mirada de Momoi se endureció más. Se dio cuenta en aquel entonces que habría algo de historia entre las dos.

—No soy tan buena como Aoko. No creas que te voy a tratar tan bien como ella.

—Lo sé, por eso te llamé. —Ante la mirada estupefacta de su compañera, Koizumi prosiguió—: Te llamé en primer lugar porque no hay nadie mejor que tú que conozca todo sobre Fusae. También sé que eres la mejor amiga de Nakamori-san y estás naturalmente de su lado para que esté con Kuroba-kun. Por otro lado, eres alguien honesta y con un corazón justo. No soportarías el engañarme en esta competencia, que yo misma te llamé para que la dirigieras, y le dieras la cartera a mi rival, sin importar que ella sea apenas una niña.

Momoi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Había sido leída como un libro abierto. Shiho decidió salir a su salvación (aunque más bien solo quería empezar lo más pronto posible con la competencia y quedarse con el bolso).

—No me molesta competir con ella. Sé que ganaré.

La castaña la miró algo sorprendida. Dio un suspiro en señal de derrota, no entendiendo los pensamientos de ninguna de las dos.

—Muy bien, empecemos entonces. Serán diez preguntas para cada una. Quien tenga el mayor número de respuestas correcta gana. Si ninguna no se equivoca en esas diez, la primera que se equivoca en la siguiente ronda perderá. ¿Entendido?

Las dos asintieron.

—¿Cuál fue el primer producto producido bajo la marca Fusae, Ai-chan?

—Un bolso de mano de tamaño mediano que tenía como diseño principal en el frente unas rosas; contenía además dos bolsillos internos. En un primer momento solo venía en color rojo y verde, y otro en negro y gris pero ante su éxito se produjeron más modelos con diferentes combinaciones.

—¡Correcto! —exclamó Momoi contenta a su respuesta—. Ante el pedido de la gente se produjeron nuevos modelos y marcó el primer éxito de Fusae Campbell bajo su nombre. Ahora es el turno de Koizumi-san. ¿Cuál fue el producto que salió cuatro años atrás en la temporada verano y revolucionó la marca?

La pelirroja se peinó sus cabellos pelirrojos altaneramente y respondió:

—Una valija. Antes la compañía solo se dedicaba a fabricar bolsos de mano y billeteras. La producción de valijas fue algo totalmente nuevo. Las valijas vinieron en cuatro modelos: uno color negro, otro color beige, otro color rojo y otro color verde.

—Correcto. Muy bien Ai-chan, ¿cómo fue el primer modelo de billeteras que sacaron? —siguió la castaña con la siguiente pregunta y Shiho prosiguió a responderla correctamente.

A continuación siguió el turno de Akako, quien también respondió de manera correcta. Siguieron de esta continuamente durante cuarenta minutos donde cada vez las preguntas se tornaban más difíciles y específicas. No fue sino hasta una pregunta que rompió por primera vez esta continuidad:

—¿Qué tipo de producto salió en el invierno de hace catorce años y por qué no tuvo éxito, Koizumi-san?

La pelirroja frunció un momento el entrecejo y se permitió unos minutos para pensar antes de responder.

—Fue un bolso de mano de cuero grande. Contenía tres bolsillos internos y dos externos, uno frente a la cartera y otro al revés. Tenía una luna dibujada en el frente también.

—Incorrecto. Ese fue el modelo que salió durante el otoño de hace diecisiete años. Lo siento mucho Koizumi-san. ¿Sabes la respuesta, Ai-chan? Si contestas correctamente ganas pero si te equivocas también Koizumi-san tendrá otra oportunidad.

La pequeña científica asintió con la cabeza con seguridad.

—Fue un bolso de mano de cuero también pero de tamaño más pequeño y tenía dibujado en el reverso una flor. Tenía solo un bolsillo exterior y dos en el interior. La cartera perdió ante el diseño presentado por Womanwesei que fue visto por muchos más atrayente y práctico.

—¡Correcto! ¡Tú ganas, Ai-chan! —exclamó Momoi y aplaudió mientras Shiho tomaba su premio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad. Akako observó la escena con un gran puchero, mostrándose molesta consigo misma. Sin embargo, momentos después extendió su mano a su contrincante.

—Odio tener que hacerlo pero acepto mi derrota, Haibara-san. Espero que cuides bien de ese bolso.

—Por supuesto, no tienes que decírmelo —respondió ella y le tomó la mano. Si bien aquella tarde había empezado mal con tantas horas de retraso para comprar su bolso, el resultado fue uno mejor ya que sintió que terminó conociendo a alguien que quizás la comprendía mucho mejor que Kudo. Las dos soltaron su agarre y Shiho llevó su mano a su bolsillo—. Ten, es la mitad que acordamos.

La pelirroja aceptó el dinero y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su propio bolso. Escucharon a Momoi carraspear su garganta para llamar la atención.

—Bueno, yo... —empezó a decir algo incómoda. Ahora que había pasado la etapa de preguntas y no tenía en mente la marca Fusae, la incomodidad de su relación con la bruja comenzó a sentirse de nuevo—. Tengo que volver a mi casa, les dije a mis padres que volvería temprano. Nos vemos en clases, Koizumi-san.

—Por supuesto, gracias por venir Moimoi-san. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós Ai-chan, espero que nos volvamos a ver —se despidió menos incómoda la joven de las dos coletas. Shiho por su parte le devolvió el saludo con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa para satisfacerla.

Una vez que la figura de la adolescente se perdió de su vista sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo miró molesta. Habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y el profesor todavía no le mandó ningún mensaje. Probablemente seguiría comiendo. Tendrá que obligarlo a comer solo ensalada esta noche.

—De casualidad no tienes ningún hechizo para hacer que alguien coma menos, ¿no? —preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la cafetería donde el profesor todavía probablemente seguiría.

—¿Oh? ¿Para quién sería? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se ponía a su lado para acompañarla. Shiho la igualó con otra sonrisa maliciosa.

—Para alguien que por más que le diga sigue comiendo muchos dulces cuando no estoy a su lado para vigilarlo.

—Ah, si es así conozco varios. Hay uno que me gusta en particular donde la víctima desarrolla una alergia a ciertas comidas, hay otro también que es de mi agrado donde invariablemente a la víctima le parecerá asquerosa su comida favorita por más deliciosa que luzca.

—Creí que me darías algo más inofensivo, estoy sorprendida —dijo en una voz que denotaba totalmente lo opuesto a lo que decía. Akako se rió.

—¿Dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?

Akako Koizumi definitivamente terminó siendo alguien de su agrado. Algún día haría que Kudo también la llegara a conocer. El simple hecho de observar sus reacciones, ya sea por la magia o ella como persona, serían totalmente entretenidas. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con las del profesor.

* * *

No tengo muchas excusas para justificar la falta de actualizaciones. Lo único que puedo decir es que mi musa de DCMK se perdió hace muchos meses. En realidad gran parte de este fic lo escribí el año pasado pero me quedé trabada en la parte de las preguntas (que como verán no fueron muy buenas, jaja) y recién hace unos días decidí retomarlo para terminarlo y publicarlo al fin. Con suerte la próxima actualización pasará pronto y no después de un año.

Hablando del contenido de este capítulo, nadie me puede negar que Haibara y Akako no se harían mejores amigas después de conocerse. Me gusta pensar que después de este encuentro Akako se convertiría en la Heiji se Haibara si me entienden. No por subestimar la amistad que tiene que con Ayumi que es hermosa, pero siempre pensé en ellas más como hermanas. Con Akako podría hablar de cosas que no se animaría con ella, Genta, Mitsuhiko e incluso Shinichi.

Ah, no se preocupen, a Agasa no se le pasará nada (al menos nada permanente). A las dos les gusta trollear a la gente, nada más.

En cuento a Keiko, hay tan poco de ella que practicamente la caracterización que va a tener en este fic estará hecha practicamente por headcanon míos. Tengo ganas de profundizar más de su caracterización en otro capítulo. Me la imagino un poco como la "Sonoko" de Aoko, no tanto en personalidad sino en el rol que cumple (mejor amiga de la protagonista femenina). No odia a Akako, simplemente la ve como la "rival" de Aoko (ya que las dos gustan de Kaito) y está siempre en guardia cuando se acerca a Aoko por si llega a hacerle algo (como manipularla).


End file.
